In the life of a Privateer
by Blandiloquent
Summary: Caroline was 16 she had everything she wanted.... almost. she was a California girl, who loves Pirates of the Carribean, most of all she loves Johnny Depp, she has met him and knows him very well.Suddenly her life changes with one unconsious moment... The
1. The Thong Story

_Dear readers, This is my first fan fiction I hope you enjoy this ploy I have made up please review this chapter! _

_Chapter One_

The walk of hollywood stars, encasing the black marble Caroline was walking around, a jamba juice smoothy in her hand she passed over so many stars... and so many heart breaks. One of them, was the inveitable Johnny Depp, who lived out of hollywood, and she would see him sometimes, at the store picking up something or at the mall at the same sunglasses store called Forever 21. She sighed as she ran a hand through her wild black hair, the blonde streaks shimmering in the sun.

She had only an amount of time today, maybe because her parents were rich snobs who gave her anything, even a butler named Corthith, how was a great friend but most of all handsome. There was only one problem with that, she was only 16 a bright green eyed, of rich parents. Her sister was now 21 and runned the store so she met Johnny Depp often talked to him laughed with his and one time shared a kiss at one of Johnny's favorite clubs "Omega."

She saw Johnny Depp and discussed with him about certain colors of sunglasses at that time she was only 15 and blushing so hard when she rushed away,because he could see her thong. That was only a year ago, and she could still blush bright red if she had the black laced one on espeacially if he was in the same room his chocolate brown eyes always watching her. She always gave him a wink when she saw him her hips thrust out and she became the hottest girl in Hollywood.

So now back to the present Caroline walked down the street and suddenly something black and round hit her on the head, her eyes went out of foucus, brown ones staring down at her and she thought she said, " What the.." she went unconscious and the adventure was just beggining.


	2. Between your Legs?

Chapter Two

_( This is before Elizabeth came along mind you.) _

* * *

A long morning and a gush of sea wind brought Caroline to consciousness she cused in several languages, which was taught to her by Corthnith. She got up feeling disoriented and felt around her for the sink, there was no sink. she though that she was at home but the sea air told her otherwise. Rocking back and forth she turned to find that her cut short jean skirt and tanned legs where covered in water, her white shirt to. 

She sighed knowing that her parents would think she would have been to a rave party. She finally turned around to see a bed, she gasped, she knew this cabin, she cursed again, " I'm not in this world I'm dreaming I will wake up its not this." but it was she could touch everything, and it was real, she was in the carribean and her mind told her so but her heart... she stood up and opened the door.

There standing in front of her was none other than Will Bootstraps son. She tried to hide her swoon and immeadiately blushed, he was naked. He was caught by suprise and covered himself with a towel, and said his voice a baritone that made her sigh romantically, " I see ye are up, how in blazes did you tread in that water off the coast of Tourtuga ?"

" I don't know... you see... I uh... was knocked unconscious by one of the men out on the beach those damn hermit sailors ye know, and he tried to ravage me, I killed him with me legs.." she said rubbing her head as if trying to remember. Her pirate language was pretty good, she had only watched the movie 1 million times and seen Johnny Depp quote it. " did ye now?" Wills eyes turned onto the white shirt, he was looking at her goods.

_( Wills Point of View) _

_

* * *

_

" I would ravage you myself if I was that sailor." thought Will as he turned to the girl, " how did ye do that with your legs they look so delicate," said Will he gave a smile. She looked actually not scared at all she was used to this he thought. She was beautiful long tan legs almost chocolate brown black hair to her waist, strong and muscluar her eyes catlike green her nose angelic and soft.

Will said, " the captain would like to see ye, and your name would be a nice trinket darling." he turned to her face, his brown hair out flowing, " The name is Caroline, and killings the game." she winked at him and scampered off onto the deck.

* * *

_(Back to Carolines View_ ) 

She was after that interesting conversation, on deck, the beautiful blue sky and the water glowing blue into the shimmers of the waterline near the ship. She saw Gibbs and he jumped back his beady eyes in amusement, " Haw ! ano'her woman Captain? " She saw the chocolate brown eyes before she even knew they were there, " Captain Jack Sparrow." she whispered under her breath.

* * *


	3. Heart on your Sleeve, Jack sparrow

_Chapter Three_

_

* * *

_

Caroline stood in shock trying to hide her own blush of course it didn't work. she walked up to the steering wheel, " Ye want'd to see me Cap'n?" her voice holding steady, it was Johnny Depp, but Captain Jack Sparrow. Her eyes foucused on his and he seems to be lost in her eyes and hers in his.

His voice was husky, " aye, Luv now who might ye be, such lovely property-" he looked through the white shirt, " should be leagal to touch." he nodded at Gibbs who took the steering wheel away from Jack. she ignored his comment about her white shirt and said, " Caroline S. Beckett." that was her name but her full name was: Caroline Sparrow Beckett _( her fathers name used to be Sparrow concidence huh?) _

Jack walked down to the ratlines and placed his hands on them, after hearing her name his eyes widened with suprise, that emotion was immeadiately hid. " So luv, you know how I am?" his eyes returning the humor in hers, " aye, you are Captain Jack Sparrow, the one who can juggling 10 women all keeping them happy." Jack through out a laugh, " you young girl are full of rumor's ain't ye."

This made Caroline annoyed, " I ain't a young girl anymore, not as much as ye are." it was a challenge and she barely had just spilled it out of her mouth when Jack was apoun her a blade next to her throat, " are you thinking about refrasing that Luv, or this pretty little neck of yours will be hanging from the gallows instead of mine." She looked at Jack friercly, " I'm 16 if you haven't noticed," she thought in her head, " dim-wit."Jack must have seen this in her eyes and he laughed again slipping his cutlass back into it's hold.

" Well now Caroline, whats ye trade?" Jack's hand was pressed against her shoulders his mouth close to hers, " I am a Pirate, me father was a wealthy man, he thought I was Marring Commodore Morse." Jack looked at her hands and said, " where ye mark then Caroline, ye might be Lyin' to old Sparrow " She nodded a sharp no, " its a place where _You _can't touch, unless you have my heart on your sleeve Jack Sparrow."

" By all the saints!" Growled Jack his hands removing from her shoulders, " Stop calling Me Jack Sparrow, so formal with ye nasty greeting." Caroline scarfed down a giggle, but she turned pink instead, " if you want to know, Willam Turner, Just saw anyway, ask him ." Jack gave a look of anger and said, " DAMN IT TO HELL WILL! GET YE ASS UP ON DECK!" it was said so loud everyone snickered even Gibbs was snickering.

Caroline Jumped back alittle scared, " ye don't have to annouce it to the world, Jack you- you stupid son of a gun." she whispered into his ear. Hoping her words stung she flounced off to the galley growling every which way and with every sailor who whistled at her, " that wasn't funny."


	4. Our Little Secert

_Chapter 4._

Will scurried up on deck his face clean shaven and his eyes full of laughter, " I will be seeing ye in my cabin Will, ye too Caroline me luv," said Jack, gave a wistful look at Will who followed Jack. Caroline gave a smile and walked down to the cabin, " Did you see Caroline naked?" said Jack eyed will who turned bright crimson, " aye, " he said hoarsely. Jack turned and I once saw the first signs of rage. "did he see ye naked ?" I nodded and hoarsely said, " aye that he did but.. I-" jack interuppted Caroline.

" YOU SHUT UP!." he said banging on the table, " Will, did you. do. any-thing?" Jacks breath shortened with sounds of rage, " No sir, jack..." he made his voice whinny, " this is unfair" Jack snarled, " you know the payment if a women is seen naked." said Jack, Will gave a sad smile, " she'll kill you beofre she give in to you." Caroline backed away, "what?" she thought, She thought something that was sick. She knew what whould happen next, she sighed knowing it was just the beggining of a beautiful friendship.

She was quite wrong, infact, she was actually thrown in the brig, it seemed hours but she didn't know why that she had to stay in this dark place and she had only been here for what a week? well it didn't matter anymore. She felt like crying, and she did... she stopped when she heard familiar footsteps.

"Go away," she cried letting her tears flow, her california suntan shinning in the darkness. " oh, Luv don't cry, don't cry..." said Jack sparrow his hands reaching through the bars, " I said 'leave me alone' " she whispered feeling the solitary cage opening Jack entering and closed behind him he carresed her shoulders. " Jack... you of all people... I should now better then to be hit on the head with something and end up here..." it came out so fast she leaned onto Jack he was kneeling and she buried her head in his chest he smelled like rum, cinnamon and musk .

" Ye WHAT?" he sighed and shrugged it away, he layed his lips on hers and she kissed back...

" this ye'll be our little secert." he whispered, he kissedcaroline on the cheek and left.

_

* * *

_


	5. A Heart Shattering Beginning

_A Letter To my Reviewer's :_

_Dear Friends , _

_Thank you for all of your reviews greatly appreciated , Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I think it would be nice If I made this chapter alittle longer, please keep the reviews coming and I would love to hear you comment through messages._

_Thanks, _

_Serrinity _

_P.S This is going to be a wild one, people, for people with weak hearts and "spazz" type people you should not read this chapter... Well go ahead but I warn you._

_**Chapter 5**  
_

_

* * *

_

_ " Well of course damnit she wanted to get out of that hell-hole!"_ Jack thought scratching his head and his hair rustled against his shoulders." what did she say about her getting on me ship... my pearl... she said she got hit on the head and dropped onto me ship... that ain't possible" he thought as he started down to the brig again, he was going to let her go, with alittle token of her appreciation. Jack sighed, "women ..." he finally finished his strolling climb down the stairs.

Jacks brown eyes flashing in the dark. " Get the hell away jack... I don't want to talk about what a slutt is again... just let me out.." said a voice sounding slightly angry, she was trying to hide... something. " did Will visit you again?" thought jack he wanted to say that but he couldn't hurt her feelings he just said, " what is wrong with ye? a week ago ye were...so " his voice trailed away as he listened to the creak of the ship.

"Different aye?" she asid her voice alittle angrier than before her hair covering her neck which had been bitten on by Will, while he violated her, and men watched too. Jack saw it almost immeadiately the stare the downward glances, the angry defensive voice, the crying he heard everynight. it fit perfectly, he was going to have to defend her own honour it made perfect sense to Jack.

" Come here Caroline." he said there was order in Jacks voice it made Caroline scared but she obeyed. " Sit here on my lap" he whispered as she drew nearer, she did her soft buttox landing gentely on Jacks legs, he pulled away her long hair and she gasped.

" did he touch you?" he muttered as he examinied the marks and ran a hand softly, delicately around her neck she shuddered, " like this?" he ran a hand to her open shoulders she let out some tears onto her face she gave a swift nod. " did he...rape ye?" he whispered gentely, she nodded no but she had a look of complete truth.

He made her stand and he snarled pretty angry, " get up caroline go to my room get dressed and stay in my room do ye understand luv?"she nodded, " go on then." she left the brig and went upstairs, her eyes forward her heart almost shattering wondering what Jack will do.


	6. Booty and Treasure

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Dear Readers,_

_I apologize for the incovenice of my abscence but now I am back! So here comes chapter 7._

_Enjoy._

_S._

* * *

_  
_ Jack was scaring people that day for his horrible temper and his thoughts turned to Caroline.

He couldn't find Will and that was a fact. He didn't even go into his room that night like he used to

and talk to Caroline. He was way to busy anyways. With that fact in mind the more he didn't sleep

the more he drank which caused his chain reaction at finding Will who was hiding.

Keeping his eyes barely open as he climbed up onto his QuarterDeck like he used to seeing Will's

glorious bare backed flesh made his feel furious. He wanted to whip Will himself if he wasn't careful.

But when he thought of his Caroline getting violated and smacked by him it made him go mad. But

why does he feel this way?

As he saw all the men spit on him without showing any remorse for there lietenaunt Will gave a

snarl to them and yelled some cuse words however Jack Sparrow didn't hear any of them. As his

heart beats accelerated as he felt a small comfortable hand touch his should a sword in the other.

" You shouldn't be witt'nssing this luv," he whispered as he saw Carolines eyes dilate into small

pupils, as she gripped the sword in the other Captain Jacks hat on her black hair. " it's for the best of

me to watch and thats an order Jack," she whispered as the hand that was on his shoulder came

incased with his right arm, he shivered as he saw Will's bright face turn into acreepy uncheerful smile.

" Well, well, well, its Caroline, how are you my luv," said Will his eyes shining in mock happiness.

Caroline had no anwser for the druken Will, she slowly let go of Jack's arm not hearing the whispers

of the crew nor jacks order pulling her back. She Stopped infront of Will and looked into his eyes,

she saw fear in them, anger, misery, hate, and some creepy twisted love.

She said in a low whisper that only Will could hear giving him something that he would well abide

by, " I love that you fear me," she said, her mouth turning into an ugly smile. Turning she gathered all

the salava in her mouth and spit right on his well polished boots. She walked away as the crew's

silence caught Jack off- gaurd as he sentenced the Man who was his best friend. " This is wrong Will

and you know it," he said to Will before he was sentenced his punishment.

" In the Name of the Black pearl I sentence ye to 15 lashes," and so it began.

As Carolines tight lipped grim mouth turned in concentration of not crying she felt Jack's hands

grasp her shoulders giving her the exclamation of something she had never thought of before. Jack

was more in pain than she was dealing with his best friend and first mate in the matter, she felt his

tension in his hands and turned feeling Jack look at her with his Chocolate brown eyes. " I'm sorry,"

she said giving him a small smile and a very sad one.

Her arms encased the pirates chest as she felt his hands hug her tightly around the waist as she felt

like he would never let go. Jack gave a hollow smile feeling the small pink tinge to his cheeks, " 15

lashes sir, and done." Will was still standing, he had no grudge against neither friend, and he would

have forgotten by tommorow.

Caroline said something that Jack would never forget, " want to go get some booty? Lets go a

treasure is waiting for us," Jack nodded his head and gave a really scoundrels grin, " I never want to

see you cry again, it makes me look soft." Caroline Protested that she wasn't crying as she touched

her eyes and cheeks she said a loud colorful cuss word that was so loud made the crew laugh so

hard the ship also creaked.

" I hate you as much as I hate the food," with that Caroline scooted up the the Top'sl and laughed

all the way up as the furious pirate chased her all the way up to the crows nest.

_" Up over the sea, t'is you and me, in the high seas never going to be gone from it._

_Over and up like Booty John his his long Johns _

_Come down with the swift rain and Br'touns_

_Over and Over with a Hey Ho!_

_Over and Over with a Hey Ho! _

_Off't we Go." _

_ They sang as they joyfully climbed down in a flury blowing up the winds of the carribean.  
_


End file.
